Behind the Scenes
by Ava369
Summary: Yi jeong and Ga eul were childhood friends until Ga eul had to leave due to her father's transfer just before high school and they lose touch.They meet again in Shinwa Uni. and end up getting a role in a new drama Boys Before Flowers. How will they cope
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Scenes**

Chapter 1

Yi Jeong heads for his mother's office

"Omma, here are the three different dramas I want to audition for out of the five" Yi Jeong places the scripts on the his mother's huge desks as his mother picks up her glasses and a pen.

Yi Jeong smiles to himself knowing that his omma was going to destroy the script, shout criticism at the writers and then advise him on which would be the best choice for him and how he should act during his audition.

Acting was the newest thing he wanted to try. Yi Jeong was always trying to find something new to do One minute it was swimming, then horseback riding, then painting, then he was learning a new language (He was on his fourth). He was good at pottery and knew that it was something he was going to do for the rest of his life especially because he was the heir to the Woo Sang Museum. He had been deemed a genius artist when he was still very young so pottery was something he did a lot as a kid. He wanted to try a lot of new things before he took over the business.

"The auditions are next week, the one for Boys before Flowers is on Wednesday and the others are on Monday"

Yi Jeong's mother looks up at him above her glasses "Yah! Why did you wait so long to give me the scripts? Its already Friday aiishh! This kid! " She sighs and takes off her glasses. "I'm going to do some research, now go to school you don't want to start the academic year on a bad note!"

Yi jeong smiles and hugs his mother "gamsahabnida omma!" and rushes out the door before his omma uses the scripts to whack his head.

His mum sighs and begins to start up the computer. She knows doing the research won't take long, besides she already knew the story of Boys before flowers or Hana Yori Dango well including the fate of each character

Yi Jeong arrives in school way to early. There is hardly anyone in sight. He knew he should have driven his orange sports car slowly but it is a sports car! It was built for speed!

He sighs and decides to take a walk around campus

Yi Jeong walks slowly knowing he has time before his first class at Shinwa taking pictures of things that grabbed his interest.

The young girl with the balloon, the red and purple flowers near the book shop, the Dalmatian. Apart from pottery and for the moment acting, photography was his favorite pass time which helped him appreciate the little beautiful things of life

He passes the school's café and smells the sweet aroma of coffee. His stomach growls and he doesn't hesitate to cross the street and enter the café.

As soon as he enters the café, the coffee was soon forgotten as he notices a girl with her long ebony black hair pulled up in a messy bun in a green and pink spaghetti strapped dress which seemed to emphasize her beautiful white porcelain doll-like skin. She was looking expectantly out the window, whilst holding a cup of steaming coffee. She was beautiful and yet strangely familiar.

He lifts his camera and carefully takes a picture of her. The flash grabs her attention and she turns and her face is full of surprise. Is this who she thinks it is?

"Yi jeong sunbae"

"Hi Ga eul, It's been a while" He smiles back, uneasily "Waiting for someone?"

"Ermm…not really, join me"

He walks over to the seat opposite her and orders a cappuccino much to the female server's delight. However, he was too deep in thought to even notice the server's flirty eyes.

Ga eul was his childhood friend but when she was about 10 her father was transferred and she had to move. Eventually they lost touch. Their lives were too different. No more emails. No more phone calls. He was surprised to see her here in Shinwa on the first day of school especially considering her financial background. It was a strained and awkward friendship now. Where they even still friends? Whose fault was it? His? Hers? That was a tough question.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks curiously

"Embracing myself for the new school year and just looking over some scripts, trying to decide on which roles to audition for" She sighs "I have no idea which one would be better, I have to pick three out of five and I think they are all so good!" She pouts

Yi Jeong can't help but giggle at her expression as he stared at her. She looked adorable

"What!"

"I forgot you always wanted to act. I remember that's how I first met you. I just decided to try out acting myself this year so I am taking an acting class and I'm going to audition for a drama next week. In fact, I was in the same position last night, gave my mom the scripts this morning."

Ga eul couldn't help but blush at his first statement. She would never forget the day they first met.

Suddenly he had an epiphany! "Hey! Maybe you can ask my omma! She would be glad to help you and you have not seen her in a while. Maybe we can walk back to my place after school"

She smiles. "I have missed Ajumma."

She pauses. Would it really be okay? She really did miss Madame so. She was her second mother and best friend. She hadn't been to the So mansion in so long. Eventually her nostalgia makes her decision for her

"Okay I will come after classes today meet me here at 2."

Ga eul glances at her watch and explain "Aish! I'm going to be late for my speech class, Sorry Yi Jeong sunbae I have to go" She gets up hurriedly, grabbing her white bag. Yi Jeong calmly follows her as she rushes across the street. He calls out to her and quickly takes a picture.

She is smiling at him "Yah! Yi Jeong sunbae don't you also have class now"

He also glances at his watch "Aisssh! Is that really the time? "

She begins to laugh as Yi Jeong sprints to catch up with her

….

Ga eul stood nervously in front of Madame So's office. Yi jeong laughed at her nervousness.

"Come on she doesn't bite. You know that" and he opens the door

"Omma! Guess who is here" Madame So looks just above her glasses and her face immediately lights up

"Ga eul, My dear, come in come in" said Madame So as she showered Ga eul with hugs and kisses. She had always had a soft spot for Ga eul from the very first day Yi Jeong brought her home when she was 8. She remembered Ga eul's teary eyes and Yi Jeong's excited lit up face

**FLASHBACK**

"Omma, Omma, this is my friend Ga eul-yang, she didn't get the role she wanted in the school play so I was hoping you could encourage her the way encourage me every time I have an audition…." Yi jeong glances down at his shoes as if suddenly losing confidence in his little speech "….and maybe we could go for ice-cream later"

I can't help but smile at my son even though I am a little surprised by his request. I looked at the little girl seemed to be battling with herself on whether she should be embarrassed, surprised or excited. Her shifting eyes amused me as I walked up to her and hugged her.

"You are going to be an amazing actress one day, and just because you didn't get the role you wanted doesn't change that. It just means the role wasn't good enough for you"

She hugs me back as she bursts into tears and I can feel my shirt getting wet from her tears

I wipe away her tears and give her an encouraging smile

"Come on lets go get some ice cream"

I grab my purse and I notice Yi jeong grab Ga eul's hand confidently but gently and lead her out the door.

I smile. My son's first female friend. My son's first middle class friend.

Thank God I have a camera.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

….

Ga eul was a regular visitor from that day on at the So mansion and became the daughter I never had. Ga eul and Yi Jeong ended up going to different high schools after Ga eul's father got transferred to the outskirts of Seoul.

I was going to miss their little skits and plays they did for me in my living room or in the park

I was going to miss the special girl time we had when she would come over for lunch

I was going to miss my pretend daughter

*sighs*

I was sad to see her go but probably not as much as Yi jeong.

And eventually they lost touch with each other. Their lives became too different.

I was so convinced that Yi jeong will….

"Omma, Omma" Yi jeong said to try to bringing his mother's thoughts back to the present.

"Oops sorry I spaced out" Madame So sighed distracted from her thoughts

They were now sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate. Yi Jeong and Ga eul were sitting next to each other across the table from Yi Jeong's mother.

"Ajumma" Ga eul spoke up "I was wondering if you could help me decide on three roles to audition for.

"Of course Ga eul, I would love too. I do it all the time for Yi jeong"

Ga eul was delighted and knew even before seeing Yi Jeong's mother's choices that she was going to do audition for the roles she suggested. No questions asked. Absolute trust.

"Why don't you leave them with me for the day and we can talk about it over lunch tomorrow. Do you have any plans for tomorrow? It's Saturday so I am free the whole day and we could have girl time whilst cooking"

"Yah! What about me" Yi jeong said jokingly. He used to love watching his mother and Ga eul prepare meals when they were younger. Madame so will dismiss all the maids and chefs for the day. Madame so and Ga eul would play their favorite music and sing and dance whilst cutting and peeling all the ingredients for the meal. Of course Ga eul couldn't do as much as Madame So when she was younger but he had always enjoyed how it would take Ga eul twice as long because she tried so hard to cut the vegetables just right. It made him feel like a normal boy for once instead of this rich kid with a huge responsibility ahead of him

Ga eul was also delighted she loved Madame So's cooking and preparing the food with her had always been a special girl time for the two of them before she left Seoul

"Yes, I would love too. Thank you so much Ajumma!" and gave Madame So a huge hug

"Yah! Now let me start reading these scripts. Go buy some ice cream or something!" and rushed the two youngsters out the door.

After closing the door behind her son and Ga eul, she wore her glasses and began to look at Ga eul's scripts. She quickly looked through the names of the dramas for each of the scripts. On the third script she in bold typing

**Boys before Flowers**

**Korean version of Hana Yori Dango**

**Official Script**

**KBS Entertainment**

….and written in Ga eul's handwriting along the bottom of the page

Property of Chu Ga eul

Interested in auditioning for Kim so eun (Lead character's best friend) or Lee shin young (Betrays lead character)

A mischievous smile lit Madame So's face…..

Yes. She had a plan.

Chapter 2

The rays of sun seeped its way pass the tiny gap Ga eul had left between her curtains last night, waking her up from her deep sleep. She groaned and covered her head with her pillow in annoyance. She had been up for hours last night pondering on the coincidence of meeting So Yi Jeong again and how easily she had been let back into their home even after being gone for so long.

So Yi Jeong…

She missed him when she left but they stayed in touch through emails and phone calls. Soon the emails and phone calls became less and less. Ga eul couldn't tell him about her first major crush, or her new obsession with Korean dramas, or her new best friend and she felt like he was holding things back too. She actually found out that he had a girlfriend through the tabloids and she wasn't brave enough to ask him about it. They had nothing more to say to each other.

Ga eul sat up in bed and let out a big sigh and started to get ready for her lunch date with Madame So

…..

Ga eul sat uneasily in one of the lounge in the So mansion. Had she come to early? She looked at her watch. 11:20 am. The butler had told her Madame So will be informed of her arrival and she had been sitting in the lounge for at least 15 minutes. Should she try looking for the kitchen besides she has been to this house a million times before but that was 5 years ago. Well it was worth a try wasn't it? She began to open doors

Meanwhile,

Yi Jung grumbled as his phone rang. It was Saturday! Who was calling him at this time?

"hello" he mumbled

"Yah! Yi jeong get out of bed! I need you in the kitchen in a few minutes. " Madame So screamed into the phone.

Yi Jeong held the phone away from his face and cringed at his mother's screaming. This woman! He got out of bed slowly. He was bare chested and wearing only the black trousers he had on the night before. He began to walk towards his bathroom when his door suddenly swung open to reveal Ga eul.

Their eyes met.

They both screamed as Yi jeong run to the bathroom and Ga eul hastily closed the door.

Looking for the kitchen was definitely a bad idea.

At exactly that moment Madame So came into the lounge. "Ah! there you are! The butler didn't specify which lounge you were in so I went to the other two first. Come on, let's get started with lunch and I will talk to you all about your scripts"

The day went by fast after that awkward encounter between Ga eul and Yi Jeong. It was soon forgotten when the tasty aroma of the food found its way to Yi jeong and encouraged him to leave his room. Yi Jeong watched his mother and Ga eul prepare a lovely meal and sing off tune to Shinee's "Hello" song. He also occasionally got hit by his mother from eating little bits of the food before it was ready. For the moment everything was back to normal. As if Ga eul never left.

The days seemed to fly by and soon the day for the Boys before Flower audition had arrived. Ga eul woke up with a smile ready to face a new challenge she was going to audition for the role of Kim so eun just as Madame So had advised during their lunch date together shampoo. She took a shower and washed her hair with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo, dried it and straightened it. She wore a white flower dress with a beautiful black pattern around the waist and at the ends of her dress. This was innocent enough right?

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the mirror

"You can do this Ga eul" and she left her house with a determined smile.

Innocent but strong willed, cute but graceful, smiley but be able to show hurt with her eyes. Distinct facial expressions.

She pondered over Madame So's advice as she sat in a room filled with other aspiring actresses.

"I can do it, I can do it" She chanted to herself. Some of the other actresses in the room just sat there laughing with each other and others seemed to be eyeing their competition. She stared down at her hands on her lap that were fidgeting with the fabric on her purse.

"Ms Chu Ga eul, you're next" A man with a huge build and dark shades announces

Ga eul's heart rate accelerates.

She steps into the auditioning room with a fierce look of determination

She bows and with a determined smile "Annyeong haseyo Je ireumeun Chu Ga eul imnida"

There was a panel of four people; two men and two females.

"Annyeong haseyo Ms. Chu Ga eul, my name is Jun Ki Sang and me fellow castings call members Yoon Ji Ryun, Kim Mi young and Geum Jan di. Now Ms. Chu Ga eul, Geum Jan di is our first official casting and she will be acting as the lead character of Ku Hye Sun. You will be doing your audition with her and if you progress to the next stage, you will be doing another audition with the person who will be acting Kim Bum. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Okay, now you will be acting a few scenes we have planned for episode 2 and 3, Ms Geum Jan di could you join her upfront"

"Araso" She smiled brightly at Chu Ga eul and whispered to her before the director could describe the scene "You will do just fine, trust me"

Ga eul smiled and whispered back "gamsahabnida"

Then the audition really began

After almost 30 long minutes Ga eul was allowed to leave

That was the longest audition ever! Was it just her or the other actresses didn't spend more than 10 minutes in the room for their audition. She sighed and walked towards the room they had directed her to go to.

Room 153

She walked slowly down the hall. She was exhausted, and hungry! Its already 20 minutes past 12 in the afternoon.

"Ga eul-unnie!" shouted a cheerful voice from behind her.

Ga eul closed her eyes. She could spot that voice anywhere. Don't get her wrong she loved Son Young-In but she needed a coffee or an energy boost before she could handle Son Young-In's energy.

"Young-In ah" Ga eul turned with a small smile

"Yah! You don't seem happy to see me Ga eul-unnie! I've missed you! I hate the fact that we are not in the same class anymore. I still have to pass Acting across the ages, I hate history but you know that already. Ga eul-unnie Ga eul-unnie, I can't believe you are here, what are you doing here?" Son Young-In rambled

"I just finished my audition for a new drama"

"Omo, me too! But I don't think I got the role. I hear the director for this drama is really strict and his auditions are really hard. I got sent back to the lounge so I am guessing they are going to break the news to us soon. People who passed the audition are being sent to Room 153. The director is choosing just 5 finalist for the role I auditioned for from over 20000. Stingy much! Omo, Are you going there now? YAH! That's great you should get going! Bye Ga eul-unnie! " and as quickly as she appeared she disappeared.

Ga eul couldn't help but smile to herself. Son Young In was so bubbly and lively all the time. Everyone loved her. Of course only when they had enough energy to match hers. Suddenly she realized exactly what Son young-in had said. Wasn't she heading to room 153 now? She just may get this role. She quickened her steps and headed to Room 153.

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes seeping with hatred watched her as she walked away.

Room 153 was a small room and that intimidated Ga eul not to mention the other two actresses in the room that looked smug knowing that they were through to the next round, in their heels and brightly painted nails.

Over the next 10 minutes to more actresses came in and Ga eul's tummy began to make itself known. She was hungry and was beginning to get irritated. Why were they taking so long? She rummaged through her bag for anything! Protein bar, chocolate bar, gum! She looked around the room and noticed a vending machine in the corner. Aha! She walked towards it briskly. Now if she could only find enough coins…

*** Meanwhile heading towards Room 153 ***

"So Yi Jeong, thank you so much for assisting me with the auditions today, I just need to make sure people can identify the chemistry between Kim Bum and Kim So Eun because they don't have much screen time"

"It's alright, Director Jun, It's my pleasure. I also wish this drama will be a success"

They opened the door and suddenly the girls in the room all screamed with glee apart from one who was too busy looking for coins to get a protein bar.

She couldn't be bothered to turn because she knew no actress was dumb enough to squeal at the director of the movie. One more coin and she could get her protein bar.

"Ms. Chu Ga eul"

Oh o, she was in trouble. That was the director's voice. She turned slowly to see none other than So Yi Jeong who matched her expression of surprise and shock exactly.

This was going to be another long audition.

Ava369


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Audition

The fact that Yi Jeong was going to be present during the audition made a Ga eul frantic.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening….." she mumbled to herself. Why was she so nervous? Yi Jeong had always come to her plays when they were in the same school as kids. They even did plays together for Madame So.

She sat down in frustration. "It's just Yi Jeong relax….breathe…... "

Her relaxation strategy was thrown out the window when the actress before her came out of the audition room. The actress looked dazed and just stood in front of the door as if she were glued to the ground

Ga eul cleared her throat loudly as to get the attention of the dazed actress

"Oh, I thought I was the last one, Good luck trying to concentrate in there with that hottie! I couldn't keep my eyes of him" She sighed and left the room.

"Relax….breathe Ga eul" She mumbled to herself again.

"Ms. Chu Ga eul, the casting committee is ready for you"

Ga eul walked in and was surprised at the structure of the room. The room already had a stage set with what looked like a pottery studio. She couldn't help but admire the homey and earthy feel the designers of the set had managed to achieve.

"Ms. Ga Eul, You will be acting the scene that on page 32 of your script (Episode 4, when Kim Bum tells Kim so eun to warn Ku Hye sun. Their first real conversation in Yi Jeong's pottery studio), We will begin in about 5 minutes please take this time to go over the scripts. It knew the scene well because it was one of her favorite scenes. It brought out Ga eul determined personality and her loyalty to her best friend. She was determined to do her best. She really wanted this role. Deep in thought she didn't realize Yi Jeong was watching her and sneak up behind her.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You look great today Ga eul yang"

She shrieked a little and jumped and put a hand to her chest to try and slow down her heart beat.

"Yah! Yi Jeong sunbae, you scared me"

Yi Jeong couldn't help but laugh at her cute expression

"Ms. Chu Ga eul and Mr. So Yi Jeong the audition will be starting soon could you please get into position"

Yi Jeong couldn't help but tease her "Try not to be too dazed by my killer smile, the last actress did a poor job in hiding it" He laughed and began to walk toward the set

"Aish!" she cursed and irritation swept through her. She was not going to be dazed, not like those crazy fan girls. She walked towards the set and the audition began.

**Yi Jeong walked in carry a tray of tea and some antique cups. **

"_I'm telling you because I am afraid Ku Hye Sun will get hurt_

_So warn her_

_These things are important to girls"_

**With irritation still evident on her face, she replied **

"_What sort of warning?"_

**Yi Jeong responded**

"_It's not a tree she can climb so don't even bother"_

**Ga eul presented her lines perfectly and with such feeling that Yi Jeong was taking by surprise. She is better than I remembered. **

"_Since she's a toy for killing time just accept it if you rich boys eventually throw her away"_

**Yi Jeong:**

"_Calm down_

_It's scary seeing a cute lady this angry_

_You really are Ku Hye Sun's friend"_

**Ga eul**:

_You think if you make that pretty expression, everyone is going to fall for it_

_You tried it on the wrong person I will pretend I didn't hear anything today_

_Okay then_

**She got up to leave, and noticed the tea that Yi Jeong had poured out during the audition. She walked back towards the table and drank it quickly and finished of her lines**

"_It's making me angrier the more I think about it_

_That person who is the pursuer is that guy not Ku Hye Sun_

_Ku Hye Sun doesn't have the faintest notion of climbing that tree"_

**And she stormed out. **

She could hear the director and Yi Jeong laughing as the director walked towards her.

"That was a nice touch there with the tea, Ms. Chu Ga eul. I like you. I was worried I would have to hold more auditions after the first four girls because they all failed to show proper irritation towards Yi Jeong. You got the part Ms. Chu. I look forward to working with you."

He let out another loud laugh before walking back to his colleagues.

Ga eul smiled and did a tiny little victory dance.

Yi Jeong looked at her in amusement and began to walk towards her. Ga eul noticed this time and tried to walk out of the room as fast as she could. In her haste she didn't see the camera cable that stretched across the floor. She tripped. She closed her eyes and embraced herself to feel the impact of the floor but instead she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms surround her and prevent her from hitting the ground. Her eyes were still closed even though she knew she had not hit the ground. She was worried who she might see when she opened her eyes. He must be handsome and strong as she became more aware of the strong musculine arms around her waist.

Hmmm he smelt nice too.

She heard a tiny laugh

"Ga eul yang are you going to open your eyes. You didn't hit the ground." And he smiled at her.

Ga eul was surprised to hear Yi Jeong's voice. When did he become so strong? He was so close to her face. She shifted her eyes uncomfortably. She could finally see why the other actresses were so dazed. She brushed her hair out of her face and pushed him away gently.

"Gomawo, Yi Jeong sunbae" she said shyly and rushed out of the room before Yi Jeong could say anything

Yi Jeong couldn't say much either. Being that close to Ga eul gave him a strange feeling. He remembered the feel of her slender waist in his arms and noticed how smooth her white porcelain skin was and how beautiful her brown eyes were. Then he realized that was the first time he has held Ga eul in his arms.

Unknown to Yi Jeong, the director had been watching them. Suddenly he had inspiration for a scene that would occur later on in the drama. He loved their chemistry and he was sure the fans will love it too.


	3. Chapter 4  Day One

Ga eul was bewildered by the elaborate nature of the set. It was even more elaborate and extravagant compared to the set where she had done her audition. To her left was a set of for what looked like someone's apartment ( She assumed this would be for Jan di's character's family) and to her left was a set that looked very much like a game room with a pool table, a widescreen tv with video games, darts and a table to the corner which had a deck of cards on it. It had huge circles at the back which had been lined with blue lights. That was definitely for the F4 characters because she knew even in the real world no one would have a room as elaborate as that.

She was thrilled that she was able to identify the film sets after all she had read over the scripts she had about a dozen times. She was eager to start shooting because in actuality her scripts only went as far as the 8th episode. She wanted to find out what happened next? She was in suspense already and they hadn't even started filming. Apparently there were a few things that the director and screen writer wanted to change.

"Welcome, Welcome! " She heard the director say as he address everyone around him

It was only then that she realized whilst she had been analyzing the sets the studio had filled up pretty quickly. She could see Jan di standing not too far away from the director and you could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Let me start the introductions. This is Jan di, she will be acting Ku Hye sun are strong willed, hungry protagonist.

Everyone burst into applause

"Gamsahabnida" she said as she bowed

The director walked over to Ga eul "This is Ga eul, she will be acting Kim so eun. Jan di's soulmate-believing best friend"

And there was another applause.

The director looked around and mumbled to himself "Now where are those boys. I thought I told them to come in here…..AH! there they are….and these are F4!" he said to end his announcement.

There was a pause this time

Ga eul turned around in the general direction everyone else was looking in and saw four very handsome men. She noticed Yi Jeong and blushed as she remembered Yi Jeong's strong sturdy arms that saved her from a nasty fall yesterday. Wait! Was that Woo bin from the k-pop group "The Max"? And Ji Hoo from another famous k-pop group "Double S"? And wasn't that Jun Pyo, the heir to the SMH Entertainment? He wasn't that famous yet but had acted in a few small scale dramas and movies that Ga eul absolutely adored. Ga eul eyes opened wide in astonishment. This drama was going to be something else. The four boys seemed to complement each other and anyone who had seen all 4 men standing together would know that they were the best choices for F4.

And then there was a loud burst of applause with catcalls and giggles of course from the rest of the female staff in the building.

"Gamsahabnida" Ji Hoo said showing his perfect white teeth "We will work hard!"

The director spoke up again "This is the agenda. We will start shooting the scene with Jan di and Ga eul at a nearby porridge shop in a few minutes. Security is just making sure the area is secure…..we have actually already shot the scenes were Jan di is making the dry cleaning delivery on page 3." He turned to face F4 "You four, however, have to take promotional pictures. Jan di will join you after her scenes with Ga eul are done. We will have a quick lunch after that then we will go to Shinwa to shoot the introductory scene of the F4, Araso….." and he walked out of the room

Ga eul still seemed to be in the state of shock from being in the same room with Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo. Yi Jeong didn't fail to notice this and was excited that he was being giving a chance to tease her.

Yi Jeong had met the other 3 men who had been cast for the role the night before and they had bonded easily. He had gotten along most with Jun Pyo who just like Yi Jeong wasn't as famous as Woo Bin or Ji Hoo. They had talked about their crazy childhoods going to benefits and charity events. Ji Hoo was crazy….in a good way of course. He loved to play games and make bets and Yi Jeong was curious how he was going to transform into the quiet, mysterious role of Ji Hoo. Woo Bin was the most mature out of the four. He became the big brother without them having to say it, however, his English/Korean lingo he was practicing for the drama made them role on the floor in laughter the whole evening.

Yi jeong walked over to Woo Bin

"Yo, my bro what's up?" Woo Bin said and Yi Jeong couldn't help but snigger.

"You see the lady over there in the jeans and grey jacket. There one who seems to be staring into space She is a huge fan of The Max and I think she really wants to talk to you"

Woo Bin smiled "Anything for my fans, my bro…but how do you know?"

"Oh! Let's just say I took a wild guess" Yi Jeong grinned.

And with that Woo Bin walked up to Ga eul who had managed to look even more surprised than she did before

"Annyeonghaseyo, My name is Woo Bin" and with that he picked up her hand and kissed her hand. Ga eul turned red at his gesture. "…and you are?"

"Oh…I'm Chu Ga eul, I'm acting the role of Kim so Eun"

"Mmm that is interesting….Ms. Ga eul would you do me a favour and walk with me to the cafeteria. I would love to know more about you"

Yi Jeong who was watching them from afar was not pleased at how his little idea to tease her was playing out. He didn't know he was going to kiss her on her hand! Sheesh! And where the heck are the going now! He saw them about to leave the set. He rushed forward to join them.

"Ah Woo Bin. I see you have found my friend. Where are you two off to?"

"Oh she is your friend, for how long?" Woo Bin questioned with a smile on his face. Yi Jeong responded exactly the way Woo Bin wanted him to. He was curious when Yi Jeong asked him to approach the girl and why.

Yi Jeong was stumped. How was he supposed to answer that question? Since they were kids?

"Woo Bin ah, Yi Jeong-ah, the director wants us to go and change into our outfits for the promotional photo shoot" Jun Pyo said as he walked towards the threesome "oh hello, I don't believe we have met" he said directing his attention to Ga eul "Im sorry to interrupt you, but I really have to take these two away….."

SAVED both Yi Jeong and Ga eul though in relief

"Of course, you guys go ahead…I'm Chu Ga eul I'm acting the role of Kim so eun."'

"Oh okay, pleased to meet you Ms Chu. Hope to see you around again sometime….Come on guys lets go…"

"Until later, Ms Chu" Woo Bin said and followed Jun Pyo

Yi Jeong left without a word.

**Jan di wiped the tables in the porridge shop furiously**

"I am here where people are protesting against the Shinwa Group and special education system. Let's hear some opinions from some citizens, Why are you here today at this candlelight protest." **The reporter asked a nearby citizen** "My friend was bullied so heavily in high school that he dropped out of high school. We can say it is from the unbearable stress from the exam but they have no hardship whatsoever"

**Ga eul continued to look at the screen of the computer at the article she was supposed to be analyzing. She was surprised at how much detail they had put into the drama. She was actually looking at a real article about the situation in the drama and that was the famous newscaster Kim Sa Rang on the fake television report. How did they get so many people? She wondered**

**Jan di walked up and grabbed the remote from her boss.**

**Oh that was her cue. Ga eul prepared herself to say her first line in her first official drama with excitement that she genuinely felt**

"_Ku Hye Sun-ah, do you know your nickname is? Common girl, Wonder Girl you are our generation's true Wonder woman Sun-ah Dry Cleaners Fighting! Wonder Girl to Shinwa Fighting!"_

"_Stop that "_ **Jan di replied**

**Ga eul**:

"_But …That Flower four I wonder if they are really that pretty….._

_I think all my wishes would come true if I could see them close up" She couldn't help but smile at herself, they actually were all very handsome men and they had such wonderful gentlemanly manners too…of course that will change on set. Jun Pyo will become obnoxious, Yi Jung a cold blooded Casanova, Ji Hoo the strange one and Woo Bin the gangster._

"_Flower four?"_ **the owner of the porridge shop asked**

**Jan Di:**

"_Flower four yeah right, more like fly four….They herd around poop"_

**Ga eul giggled that wasn't part of the script but it flowed nicely into the scene and the director didn't object. Jan di was such a great actor and her facial expressions were amusing and suited her character well. Jan di stomped forward to the front of the shop and all of a sudden the paparazzi gathered in front of the porridge shop. Of course the paparazzi organized by the producers of the show.**

"Cut!" The director yelled out "That was great! Jan di good touch with the fly four joke! I'm sure audiences will love it"

As the film crew swamped in trying to rid the porridge shop of all the equipment, someone glared once again at Ga eul. The individual stretched out one of the cables which caused Ga eul to trip and fall on the hard concrete in front of the porridge shop.

"Aisshh! " Ga eul yelled. She had a wound on her elbow now. Thankfully her jeans had protected her knees from any severe damage.

"Ga eul ah! Are you alright?" Jan di rushed to Ga eul and helped her stand up. "Let's get your wound cleaned"

Jan di led her to the washing room and quickly got a bowl and some antiseptic from the first aid box. Ga eul was touched by how caring Jan di was.

"Gamsamhamida Jan di ah" Ga eul said with a smile. "I don't know how I will make this up to you"

"It is no problem at all. I want us to be good friends" Jan di said with a cheery smile "How about we go out for lunch sometime or go shopping or maybe even a sleepover?…I think I need a little girl time. I'm surrounded by all the male directors all the time and now because of this drama I'm going to be around those four crazy boys all the time" Jan di said with a sigh. Ga eul could tell it didn't really bother her but she also wanted to befriend the great Jan di. She seemed so strong willed, confident and optimistic just like the Ku Hye Sun in the boys before flowers drama.

"I would love to Jan di-ah" and she quickly forgot her injuries and her confusion at why a random cable had been stretched out in front of a porridge shop even though most of the camera equipment had been set up inside.


End file.
